And
by Joannabelle
Summary: You are never going to see her again.' Ryan ficlet, Summer's POV. Post finale, and post Marissa.


**Disclaimer: **Hello "fanfiction". It's pretty obvious. Not mine.  
**Title:** And.  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**A/N:** Themus gave me the idea to start a post-finale series, of oneshots that are part of the same universe, and so yes, expect more of the dead!Marissa fallout in the future. Poor Ryan. :( This is part of the same universe as "Rigor Mortis" and, you might be able to add "Luck" into that category as well, if you wanted to ...  
**Summary:** _You are never going to see her again.  
You are never going to see her again.  
You are never going to see her again.  
You even try, and I'll make sure you're thrown back in Juvie, where you belong._

**And.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You killed her."

And Summer didn't know if she'd ever be able to look Julie Cooper in the face again.

Because her long finger was steady, stretched out in front of her, pointed across the poolhouse, and Summer had never see someone shake like that before, so much that their hands were slipping from where they grasped the window frame behind them, in a jerking, twitching mess.

But Ryan was shaking.

"You killed her." The words were repeated, slow, and Summer couldn't breathe.

Oh god. Oh god.

She'd taken him to a movie. She'd taken him _out of the fucking poolhouse_, and _this_ happened.

The whimper startled her, and for a second she thought Ryan was crying, but his face was white, and he didn't look like he even could. So when the first wet tear slid down her cheek, Summer concluded that it must have been her.

The poolhouse around her was trashed. Ryan's desk was tipped over by the bathroom door, papers screwed up, ripped, on the tiles by the kitchen, and Summer had never thought Julie could _do_ that to someone.

But everything Ryan owned was destroyed, and she was still standing there, across from him with her finger pointed with blame.

She saw the Cohen's making their way towards the poolhouse, and fuck, it wasn't soon enough, because the damage was done.

Ryan was still, and he was shaking, and Summer didn't even get how that worked, but Ryan managed it.

"You _killed_ my daughter."

His face crumpled, and she couldn't do anything, anything at all, because everything he had was in pieces on the floor, and it _wasn't_ going to be okay.

"You fucking _murdered her_!"

When Julie tried to take a step forward, Summer saw Sandy finally _move_, grabbing her arm, and she watched the woman's face twist, and she had to glance away.

And when the Cohen's managed to drag her out of the poolhouse – with her _screaming_ – all Summer could look at was Ryan's face, his eyebrows twitching together, not even managing a frown. His entire body was rocking slightly, forwards and backwards, like he couldn't hold himself still, and his lips were trembling, mouth slightly open, eyes wide and glazed. He wasn't even looking at Julie, but staring at something on the floor, and when Summer followed his gaze she saw part of Marissa's smiling face, the picture torn where her nose used to be, and oh _god_.

She'd given Ryan that picture after the funeral.

She'd fucking framed it, and he'd had it on his desk, next to the only other two Kaitlin had allowed him to have, and now it was in pieces on the floor. Everything he had, those pictures she'd seen him just holding, on his bed, sometimes, they were torn up all over the floor.

"Shit," she heard herself whisper, and she bit her lip as more tears lurched down her cheeks, probably leaving trails in her foundation, but _shit_, who cared?

She caught Seth's eye from the other side of the door frame, and god, of course he had no idea what to do. It was her best friend, Ryan's ex, and she was ripped in pieces on the carpet by their feet, and if Summer thought about how she might have stood on her at one point, she would be sick.

Stepping forward, she stumbled slightly on her way over to the windows, watching as Ryan's face seemed to get paler, his rocking worsen, the closer she got. His face was a mess, and even after the hospital she'd never seen him like that, never seen him shake.

Kirsten's voice floated in the doors, talking Julie out of the house, and Summer didn't even care, because no one else was even near him and he was _shaking_, because Marissa was in pieces, and she wasn't sure anyone else realized that.

Wrapping her arms around him, Summer pushed him against the wall, turning him until she was staring out at everything Ryan had, scattered along the carpet, so he couldn't see it.

There was a dull thud as his head dropped against the window frame, and she clutched him harder, as his hands hung loosely at his sides. She knew Seth would be staring at them, but she honestly didn't care, because he didn't get it, really – he was out by the pool. He couldn't see all the photos on the ground, glass scattered over the face of best friend, and Summer didn't want to think about how ironic that was. Not at all.

Ryan wouldn't stop trembling against her, his breathes shallow and fast, and she just stood there, with her arms around him, as anxious heels clicked against the concrete.

"Ryan?" Looking up, she saw Kirsten's drawn face, and opened her mouth to say '_there, there, don't you fucking see her? She's ripped, and all over the carpet!_', but her breath caught in her throat when she felt Ryan's body drop to his knees, and she was tugged down with him, until they hit the floor.

At first she thought he'd collapsed, because his head was tipped oddly over her shoulder, his shoulders as limp as they had been before, body just slumped over her, in a tired heap.

Then the shaking started up again, and she felt Ryan push his face into her shoulder, breath quick, and she tightened her hold on him, hairs prickling on her arms when she realized he was muttering something by her ear.

"You are never going to see her again. You are never going to see her again. You are never going to see her again. You are never going to see her again. You are never going to see her again. You even try, and I'll make sure you're thrown back in Juvie, where you belong."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_End_(ish).

Sorry for the crappiness, this was written in one night.


End file.
